User blog:Shade234/Merry Christmas Everyone!/ HOA: HR Chapter 3
First of all, I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas! Christmas might have already passed for some of you, but it's still Christmas Day where I am. I don't really know all of you that well, but you have all been very nice and welcoming. So thanks everyone! Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter: CHAPTER THREE Fabian walked inside the flat, bringing in the mail. "Here," he handed Dexter and KT their respective letters. "How are you doing, mate?" Dexter asked Fabian. "Alright, I suppose," Fabian replied. KT threw away several letters that she had received. "What's up?" Fabian asked. "Nothing," KT said, "my aunt just wants me to go to her birthday party in London next week." "Sounds like fun," Fabian stated. "Are we invited?" Dexter asked. "Sure, if you want to hang out with all of my family from Pennsylvannia in London." "So, next week. Sounds like a plan," Fabian smiled. A few moments passed. KT suddenly asked, "Do you guys want to go to the park?" "Sure...why?" Fabian wondered. "It's just...we could all use some fresh air outside the house," KT said quickly. "Yeah, fresh air with all of this rain," Dexter scoffed. "Alright, let's go," Fabian said. KT smiled, and then glanced to the tash can. * * * * * * * Eddie and Patricia sat in his car, tired from spending all day searching for the typewriter the killer used to write the letter to Joy. "Well that got us nowhere," Patricia sighed. "Yeah, I could have sworn he would know what typewriter was used," Eddie said. "I guess we went to the wrong antique guy." "Eddie...do you think we could go to the cemetery?" Patricia asked him. "Yeah, yeah, of course," Eddie replied. The short drive to the cemetery was silent except for the Sick Puppies song on the radio. Patricia and Eddie put their hoods on as they walked through the cemetery. Joy's freshly marked grave had numerous flowers placed on it. "I never got a chance to say good-bye to her..." Patricia said softly. "Joy...I'm so sorry. I swear, I'm going to find whoever did this to you." Eddie placed a hand on Patricia's shoulder. Tears streamed down Patricia's cheek. She looked down at Joy's grave. An origami figure of a dog was placed behind several roses. There was an ankh symbol drawn on the dog's head. "Patricia...we should go. The rain is starting to get heavier," Eddie said. Patricia nodded. She and Eddie walked out the gates of the cemetery. Patricia took one last look at Joy's grave. Then she saw someone put a bouqet of orchids on it. "Mr. Mercer?" Patricia wondered why he was placing orchids on Joy's grave. As far as Patricia knew, Joy hated orchids. He moved on to place flowers on other graves farther into the cemetery. * * * * * * * Fabian sat with KT on a park bench. "How have your sessions been going?" KT asked him. "Good, Mr. Winkler is a good listener." "Alright, I've got the snacks," Dexter brought three bags of chewy candies. KT got a text on her phone. "Is everything alright?" Fabian asked. "Yeah," KT said. "I just...I'm going to go to the bathroom." Dexter sat down next to Fabian. "Fabian." "Yeah, Dex?" "If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you." "Thanks." After several moments, Fabian finally said, "Ever since Nina died...I've been having these dreams about people drowning." "Well...it's good you're getting help," Dexter replied. "I'm going to go get some more candy." Fabian looked around at all of the people in the park. Then, all of a sudden, his vision began to blur. Fabian was walking through Anubis House. It was flooded, like his previous dream. He went up the stairs into the attic. There was not a body in the room, instead there was merely a puddle where Joy's body was. In the center of the puddle was the silver moon key. "Fabian! Fabian!" A voice brought Fabian back to reality. "Wha..." he opened his eyes, groggily. Dexter was standing over him. It was now late afternoon. "Fabian, I've been looking for KT all afternoon!" Dexter exclaimed. "She's not here! Where would she be?" "Dexter...let's just keep calm, and go to the police," Fabian said. * * * * * * * Jerome sat in a back room at the police station. Since his superiors had just put him on the case, Jerome was forced to look over the clues and police reports there. He was looking over the evidence report that had been found at the crime scene. Joy had been found next to the train tracks, with an orchid on her chest and an origami dog figure in her hand. Her right leg was bloody, it looked like it had just been recently cut, and a red imprint was on her left wrist resembling a bracelet that was on too tight. Jerome shook his head. Mick walked into the room. "Clarke, you're going to want to come help me interview someone." Fabian sat in a chair across from Captain Roebuck. "Campbell, Clarke, Fabian Rutter has reported a missing person. Take care of the interview, I have other work to do." Mick and Jerome sat in the chairs. "So, Fabian, it's been a while," Mick said awkwardly. It had been a long time since they had last spoken. Mick thought that it was at the Mysteries of Ancient Egypt exhibit party. "Yeah..." "Sorry about what happened," Mick told him. "I'm sorry about Joy, Jerome," Fabian turned to him. "Yeah, same for Nina." Jerome replied. "Now, you had a missing person to report?" Fabian nodded. "KT." Jerome's eyes widened. "What happened?" Mick asked. "We went to the park. We were talking, and then KT got a text on her phone and left to the bathroom. Or at least she said she was going to the bathroom." "Do you remember what she was wearing?" "Yeah, black leather jacket, rainbow shirt, black belt, and a black skirt with a silver floral pattern." "Alright, we'll get to looking for her," Mick tried to reassure Fabian with a smile. It didn't work. "Do you think...I mean, is there any possibility...that she could have been taken by the Origami Killer?" Fabian asked. Jerome nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we'll approach this from all angles, but judging from recent...circumstances, that would be my guess." Fabian sighed. "Alright." "Try to get some sleep," Mick told him as he walked to the front. Dexter met Fabian at the entrance. "So what do they think?" he asked impatiently. "They're considering that the Origami Killer took her..." Fabian sighed. "You told them everything about what happened in the park, right?" Fabian nodded. "Even your blackout?" Dexter asked, a little too loudly. Captain Roebuck noticed the exchange as he was talking with an officer. "Of course," Fabian stated quickly. Captain Roebuck raised his eyebrows as Fabian and Dexter walked outside. "Clarke, Campbell, I want you to conduct a complete background check on Fabian Rutter," Roebuck ordered as he walked by the two. "May I ask why, sir?" Jerome wondered. He continued, "Fabian is one of the most trustworthy people I know." "He's hiding something. I'm wondering if his accident might have changed him, somehow." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts